The Stared Down Upon
by tony752
Summary: A few months after the end of the Green Flu spreading, the government discovers many infected have kept sanity or their "Minds", however they have no memories. The government decides to let the "sentient" ones live and learn with the rest of humanity. Read Briefing, it is important, a little odd but important.
1. Chapter 1: Briefing and Intro

Briefing: During the infection, the special infected were teenagers and the common infected were teenagers as well. However, only about half the common infected were sentient. Anyone who was younger had a 100% death certainty; anyone who was over the age of 18 also had 100% chance of dying. The reason for the teenagers being the only of the special infected and common infected, no one knows. Common infected along with special infected can be sentient.

Also If the initials "A.I.T.F.U." (Advanced Infected Task Force Unit) or "I.F.R.T." (Infected First Response Team) ever come up, it basically refers to the S.W.A.T. team that deals with infected person. Depending on the level of the situation, Either one, or both these units will be deployed. Lower level situations would involve only the I.F.R.T. but higher-level situations involve both the I.F.R.T. and the A.I.T.F.U. except the I.F.R.T. usually show up first to control the scene until heavier units like the A.I.T.F.U. arrive.

Chapter 1: Intro

Sarah's P.O.V. – Journal Entry September 18, 2013-

It has been four and a half months since the end of the infection and the government allowing the "special infected" and "common infected" to live and learn with the rest of "humanity" under the supervision of an armed guard. Even though the infected are considered citizens of the United States and have full rights (well, almost full rights really). Everyone, or at least mostly everyone looks down upon them. My name is Sarah Cortare, I am a seventh grade student at Foremost Middle School. My best friend's name (and probably my only friend for the time being) is Lily Starret. She is a new student this year at Foremost Middle School and we met over the summer. The both of us have at least one major thing in common; we don't stare down or put down the infected. I truly, and probably speaking for Lily too, think that the infected are just like us and aren't any different. However MANY think otherwise. Even though the infected walk the same halls as the rest of us, Lily and I never have actually talked to one of the infected. I think were just a little scared that they might think were like the rest of the school; "Stares". Stares are people who practically only stare down and scold the infected just because they are infected. Pretty sad huh? Anyway, my story starts here…

September 18, 2013-

Walking down the hall as casually as always. I didn't feel in such a great mood, and Lily saw it when she started walking next to me. "Somethin' bothering you?" She asked curiously. "Nothings bothering me, I just… well… just..." I started. "Yes…" Lily said, prompting me to spit it out already. "I just want to talk to an infected so badly." I finally said. "Yeah… me too." Lily said somewhat disappointed because she wanted to talk to one also.

Later during lunch I sat down at my usually spot with Lily; the floor. We weren't popular kids so we never got a table. There was always this Football Captain named James Walsh that would let me sit at his table, but I always declined. All the girls at my school are obsessed with him except for Lily and I. He is a Stare if you ask the either one of us. The lunch table gimmick is so that I can become his girlfriend. He disgusts me. Many of the infected sit on the floor too but on the other side of the cafeteria where no one bothers them. I thought to me self, _Today is the day that I make contact with an infected._ "Hey Lily." I said to her but not looking at her, I was looking in the direction of where the infected sat. "Yeah?" she said. "Can you watch my seat?" I asked her as I got up, not really caring if she said yes or no. "Sure but its not like anyone is going to take it." she replied. I got up and walked across the lunchroom. I was determined to talk to at least one infected. I was about to enter the vicinity of where the infected sat when a smoker jumped out of nowhere in front of me saying "Boo!". I didn't' flinch a bit and he noticed that. He decided to make his tongue circle around me while not actually touching me. It was like watching a snake circle around except this one circled higher and higher around you every time it made a full circle. The gruff voice of a guard could be heard saying, "Back down now.". "Yes SIR" the smoker said, obnoxiously emphasizing the word 'sir'. The smoker walked away toward the group of sitting infected. "Are you all right? If you want I can file a complaint and report him if you want." The guard asked me. "No its fine." I said walking towards a hunter with his hood down. The guard must have been surprised that I said 'no', so he followed me and walked beside me. "You know, you don't need to protect me" I said to him. "Sorry it's the law." He replied. _Great_,_ having an ARMED guard following me is sure to give a good impression_. I thought to myself sarcastically. As I approached the hunter a deep growl came out of his throat. The guard was getting a bit iffy on continuing because he knew I was making a HUGE mistake, but in my eyes I wasn't. This hunter had something other hunters did not have. He had a red & yellow patch embroidered on the left sleeve of his hoodie. The colors were warning colors. It read, !WARNING! THIS SPECIMEN IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! PERMISSION TO USE LEATHAL FORCE IS PERMITTED! _Well that's nice; referring a person as a "specimen" was wrong and the thought of lethal force was even wrongier… if that's even a word._ I thought to myself with disgust. Even though his head was down, he could still sense me without looking once. In his hands were a book, and not any form of lunch. It's funny; I would think all hunters would be starving at this point of time in the day because I was for sure. The guard took a couple steps back as soon as I sat down next to the hunter on the floor. There was silence for some time when I finally spoke up and said, "My name 's Sarah. What's yours?". The young hunter did not respond. "Look" I started "I feel probably the same way as you do about the whole segregation thi-" I was cut off when his book suddenly closed and he turned to me looking quite angry. "Do you really think you feel just as much pain as I do about being treated differently?! " he said frustratedly. "Look I was just trying to help. I really do feel bad and I've been running awareness posters and even-" the young hunter once again interrupted, but this time he looked more calm and had a curious look on his face. "Wait… your that girl who hangs up those posters that raises awareness?" he asked, his face some what looked guilty. He probably felt like I was challenging him or something when I first spoke but now he realizes that I am really here to help. "Well me and Lily really." I said in reply. "Sorry that I… well… snapped at you." the hunter said. "My name is Connor. Nice to meet you Sarah." He sounded a bit guilty when he spoke. "It's fine. I understand why you snapped at me." I said to him. At this point, I took note of what his face looked like. He had blood red eyes instead of whatever colored eyes he had before infection. He was extremely pale. When he realized I accepted his apology, he smiled. This is when I saw his teeth. Every single tooth was sharper than a steak knife (literally) and his canine teeth were even sharper. They stood out more than the other teeth because they were longer. Suddenly his hand shot up covering his mouth. He had a scared look in his eyes. I thought he saw something so I turned around to see what it was; there was nothing there. I looked back at him and he said almost like if he was going to cry, "Please forgive me". It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. I soon realized that he was afraid that I had been frightened by his collection of teeth. He kept staring at me with his hand over his mouth. He was waiting for a response. "It's fine, anything you do that you would think that would scare me won't" I said trying to reassure him. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" he said, his voice sounding doubtful of to what I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Look Before you Speak

Chapter 2: Look Before You Speak

No one's P.O.V. September 19, 2013-

It was homeroom when Connor sat next to Sarah and Lily at their table. Sarah had told Lily all the information she had about Connor. The trio sat in silence; Connor was afraid to speak first in the event that he might say something stupid, Lily was amazed who was sitting before her, and Sarah just waited for one of the two to say something.

Connor took the risk of speaking first but as his mouth open to do so, another hunter started to sneak up behind him. Connor could detect this, and as soon as the other hunter was within a foot, Connor spun around and grinned at it. "Nice try, Charlotte!" he said proudly. The other hunter in reply said, "Awwwwww come on Connor. You're no fun.".

Sarah's P.O.V.

Connor shook his head, then said to Lily and me, "Lily, Sarah… this is my friend Charlotte." I looked at Charlotte and figured out that she was also a hunter like Connor, just without that yellow and red patch. I never understood what the meaning of that patch was, not yet anyway.

Before another word could be said though, the loud speaker came on saying, "Connor Douglas Report to the Principle's Office Immediately!". Connor sighed and that's when I realized Connor's last name was Douglas. "Got to go. See you later." Was all he said and he was off leaving Charlotte alone with Lily and Sarah. "We've got to help Connor, I just know Mr. Nelson is trying to get Connor in trouble for any little thing he does." Charlotte said. "What could we possibly do to get Connor out of this? I mean, this is the principle were talking about here, not some teacher." I said. "I know just the thing." Lily chimed with a grin on her face.

Connor's P.O.V.

"You do realize that you have a C- in biology for Mrs. Carnell." Mr. Nelson said in a blunt voice. "Yes, but isn't a C better than a F?" I said in protest. "Yes, that is true but a C- in many students eyes, would be an almost equivalent grade as a F." Mr. Nelson said, except this time in a more determined voice.

Mr. Nelson's door flew open and walked in was Lily. "Excuse me Mr. Nelson! But a C is nowhere close to a F because you still have a D in between the two letter grades. Sure Cs aren't the best grade but you simply considered an average grade to basically a failing grade. The education system here is just tragic. I hope you know my mother is the senator of the state and she's the one signing your pay check."

No one's P.O.V.

This in fact was true that Lily's mother is the senator of the state. Though Lily is the new kid around here, by her mother being the senator really has its perks. Mr. Nelson Looked at Connor and Lily nervously. He then said, "Connor… You may go." Connor got up out from his seat and left the room followed by a very ticked off Lily.

As the two walked outside Sarah and Charlotte greeted them. "So did it work?" asked Charlotte. "Of course it did. No one ever disrespects the daughter of the senator of state." replied Lily. "True that." Agreed Sarah. "Thanks Lily… for saving me." Connor said to Lily. "No problem." she said in response. And with that the 4 students walked off.


	3. Chapter 3: James Doesn't get it

Chapter 3: James Doesn't Get It

Sarah's P.O.V. September 23, 2013

I was walking down the hall when I saw Connor heading in the other direction towards Mrs. Carnell's room. He was being tailed by James Walsh (The Football Captain) and Mike Sanders (Varsity Lacrosse Goalie). James and Mike are probably the biggest bullies in school… well there are a lot of bullies at my school so I couldn't really rank them from worst to not so bad.

The two of them kept calling out to Connor making rude remarks or calling him names. Connor just had his head down while he walked and tried to ignore them; it wasn't working and I could see it. However Connor did not break apart when I thought he was about to explode. He could probably sense I was near, and didn't want to embarrass himself. So at that point I was sure he was going to make it to Mrs. Carnell's classroom without exploding… well I was wrong when James called him a specific name.

"Watch this Mike." James began "Hey Bloodsucker, I'm talking to you!" he yelled out to Connor. Connor immediately stopped in his tracks. Since the name-calling and insults had begun a while ago, everyone in the halls listened and somewhat laughed as they continued, so when Connor stopped moving, the hallways got eerily quiet. Everyone had picked up on that Connor was about to blow up, everyone except James. James picked up a soda can and aimed for Connor's head. "Uh… James, I think that's enough. Stop what your doing. James? James!" Mike said right before the can was chucked towards Connor. It hit him right smack in the back of the head. Connor slowly turned around and approached Mike and James. Mike was a little freaked out while James played it cool, he knew he could take Connor on in a fight, or at least that's what he thought. Connor walked right up to them and look them both in the eye. James stood there like he was untouchable while Mike got a little frightened.

Mike's P.O.V.

I swear to god, I looked into Connor's eyes and I saw… darkness… May I also add Connor has the creepiest eyes ever; I mean there red for Pete's sake!

Sarah's P.O.V.

"What did you call me?" Connor asked James who still did not get the idea that Connor was pissed. James smirked and said, "That's right, _bloodsucker_." I noticed something not bad, but terrible was about to happen and I needed to interfere as crazy as it seemed.

Connor's hand came from being a fist, to open palmed. Many would think he would go to fist and not open palmed, but when you fingers can be considered combat knives you don't use your fists. James put his hand into a fist and raised them up while Connor kept his claws down, ready for use.

Right before any fighting could take place, I stepped in between the two and lightly pushed them away. I am not sure though if they even budged but they got the idea, at least Connor did. Connor's eyes when from narrow and ready to fight to wide-open like if he had a sudden moment of realization. He could tell that whatever he was about to do to James, he wasn't in control of.

Since Connor is a hunter, he sometimes gets extremely aggressive when felt threatened. "Calm down you two." Was all I said before James threw the first punch. I ducked and it hit Connor square in the chest. Connor's eyes went back to their narrow form. He stumbled a bit before he leapt with great strength and speed at James. Within seconds, Connor had James in a pin, and raised his left claw in the air, about to bring it down and rip open Jame's chest when he suddenly froze.

He froze so well you might've thought he looked into Medusas's eyes. After recovering from shock, James shoved Connor off of him and bolted, tailed by Mike. Connor shook his head and rubbed it like if he had been possessed. The next thing you know, sirens blared in the distance coming closer, and closer. _Great… the I.F.R.T. and the A.I.T.F.U…_. _Great, Just Great!_ I thought to myself. Connor's eyes widened yet again, but this time because he knew he was in trouble, BIG trouble. To be honest, the A.I.T.F.U. is called only when tanks or witches misbehave really. AND yes I know what Connor did was extreme, but still why was the A.I.T.F.U. involved?


	4. Chapter 4: Plan for a Double-Date

Chapter 4: Plan for a Double-Date

Sarah's P.O.V. September 23, 2013

When the soldiers entered the hall, they didn't spare a second and shot Connor with a single, Detomidine tranquilizer dart. He stumbled then collapsed. He laid on the ground in an almost lifeless way. "Target neutralized." One of the soldiers said. By this point, no one was in the halls besides Connor, the 9 soldiers and myself. They quickly got me out of there. "What do you think your doing? You can't just shoot someone like that!" I exclaimed, but they ignored me. I was pushed into a random classroom and the teacher relocked the door. They understood what was happening. The intercom came on earlier instructing teachers to perform a lockdown drill; except this wasn't a drill. I was scared for Connor. They lifted him and walked out the front door. The class watched as he was loaded into a truck and it drove off.

September 24, 2013

The next day, Connor was back in school. He however looked exhausted. I walked up to him and asked him if was all right. "If I get in anymore trouble I will be sent to Franklin Resurrection Facility." He said. Franklin Resurrection Facility does mean your trouble. It is a prison for the infected. However, for all I know he could be put there for the next 10 years.

"Well I think that's outrageous!" Lily said from behind me. I jumped in surprise. I didn't even know she was there. Lily didn't look happy at all. "Is it me or are we all having a bad day?" I said in a half joking, half serious way. They didn't find it funny.

"Sorry Sarah, I'm just not feeling well" Connor said apologetically. "It's fine." I muttered. "I think we should hang out today." Lily stated, suddenly excited with the idea. Connor's eyes widened. "I don't know… I'm well sorta of… afraid that your parents won't like me." he said nervously. He knew once Lily had a great idea, even if it seemed great to only her, there was no way of convincing her out of it. "What are you talking about?" Lily said. She then fell silent after recalling in her mind the answer to her question. "I wouldn't be afraid, Connor. My mother is very accepting." Lily said, trying to make Connor more confident. "Okay… if you say so-" He was cut off by Lily saying, "Great! I will see you guys in the car pick up line." She didn't want to give him a chance to argue.

Connor and I have the same last class; so we walked together to the car pick up line. When we arrived Lily was there, waiting. "Ready guys?" was all she said before she started walking out the door. Connor and I followed close behind. "I don't know, Sarah. I feel like this is a good idea. What if Lily's parents hate me and call the police?" Connor asked nervously as we walked out. "I wouldn't worry. Besides, why would they call the police. They have nothing to do with you." I said in an assuring tone. "But I'm a hunter. I'm infected!" Connor said almost shouting. "So? You're infected. Who cares." I said in a no-big-deal way to let him know it really wasn't a big deal. He looked away from me and looked forward and did an unhuman like growl.

As we walked out the second set of glass doors, a black stretch limousine greeted us. The back window was rolled down and there was Lily's inside. Both Connor and I looked at it in awe. Finally we snapped out of awe when Lily said, "Well are you coming or not?" We walked over to the limo, opened the door, and hopped in with Lily.

When we arrived at Lily's home, Connor and I were blown away. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but mansion-like. We walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. A woman in a suit answered the door. "Hello Lily my dear" the suited figure said "Are these your friends you speak so highly of?". "Yes mother" Lily replied. Mrs. Starret looked at me then to Connor. Connor's eyes widened; he knew he wouldn't fit in, he wasn't wearing particularly nice clothes and that he's infected. However, Mrs. Starret seemed to careless about him being infected and treated him equal as she treated me. For all I know, she might have not even noticed he was infected.

"Well, come in. I'm sure you are hungry after being at school. I will get Chef Thompson to make you three sandwiches. I must be off." And with that Lily's mom disappeared into her office. Lily turned to Connor; "See." She said, "I told you my mother would be fair and nice to you." "Yeah, okay." Connor said smiling. The group of friends went into Lily's room to talk to each other privately about things. They eventually got on the topic of the school prom. They all talked about it and laughed. "When is it do you think?" asked Lily. "I don't know. Why don't we check the school website." Sarah suggested. Lily logged into her computer and opened Safari. She went to Google and typed in the school's name and pressed enter. The first result was their school so she clicked on it. It said that the school prom was in a week and a half. The three sat there in awe. The prom was way closer than they thought.

The two girls started to panic about who they would go with. They stopped when Connor suggested, "Maybe I could be your date for the prom. Like a double date." Connor knew it sounded strange, but was only trying to help. Lily and Sarah to laugh at themselves. "What's so funny?" Connor asked. "Nothing." Lily said. "We just think we were so stupid to forget about you. Of course you can be our dates. It's a brilliant idea." Sarah said, finishing the explanation. Connor sighed in relief; his dumb suggestion didn't seem so weird after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Prom

Author's Note: Yeah... this chapter is kind of short, but it is some what one of my favorite chapters so far.

Chapter 5: Prom

(Sarah's P.O.V.) November 3, 2013-

My mother picked all of us up and dropped us off a school five minutes after the prom had begun. "Sorry honey I'm dropping you off late." my mom said. "It's fine. Were at max 10 minutes late." I said back to her as the three of us got out of the car and closed the doors. Connor wore a shirt with tie and a blazer while Lily and I wore 1 piece dresses that skirts went down to our knees. Lily wore a black one while I wore a silver one.

When we walked into the gym the first thing you noticed was the music that was playing. Everybody Dance Now was the song that was playing. By the time we found chairs to sit in, the song had come to an end. The next song that started playing was White Wedding by Billy Idol. Lily shot out of her chair and faced Connor. "This is one of my favorite songs!" she said to him, "Will you dance with me?". Connor blushed and nodded. I sat and watched the two dance until the end of the song. The song after that was Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. I particularly liked this song so I decided it was my turn to dance with Connor.

When Lily and Connor made their way back to their chairs I asked Connor if he would dance with me next. He said he would love to and the next thing you know we were on the dance floor dancing. I knew a couple of good moves but not a lot. Connor seemed to make it up as he went but the way he danced looked so interesting you thought he was doing real moves. He held both of my hands and we started to dance together. As the song went on, a circle formed around us made by the other dancers. Connor swiftly and gently twirled me and caught me by my back just at the right time. As the song came to an end, the fancy, fast moves slowed down and ceased once the song was over. Connor led me back to my chair next to Lily and said he was going to get something to drink.

"Wow." Lily said. "What?" I said back to her, wondering what she was 'wowing' about. "You and Connor look good out there. I'm sure James is jealous." She responded. I blushed. "Connor and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." I told Lily shaking my head while smiling. "Okay…" Lily said, seeming to stretch the word out.

(No one's P.O.V.)

When Connor arrived to the refreshment stand, he put his back to it and leaned against the table. He looked out onto the dance floor, and thought about Lily and Sarah. He liked them, not like like, but just… like.

Meanwhile while Connor had his back turned to the refreshments, a hand came from below the other side of the table. The hand grabbed the punch bowl and dragged it off the table, and took it under. Under the table hid James Walsh and Mike Sanders. "James are you sure this is a good idea?" Mike asked James as the Football Captain pulled from behind him another bowl filled with red liquid and placed it on his lap. "Re-lax, Mike. My mom is a nurse for the Foremost Hospital." James replied. James quietly put the new bowl on the table where the old punch bowl used to be. Then quietly the two of them left the area.

(Connor's P.O.V.)

When I turned to face the refreshment table to get a cup of punch, an eerie, yet desirable smell filled my nostrils. My eyes grew from the delectable smell of blood. I looked down to see where the smell was coming from and saw the punch bowl.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of the crazy thought of drinking a cup of it. _Don't think about it, just don't think about…_ it was too late. I had reached for the bowl with both hands, brought it to my lips, closed my eyes, and took and long sip. I could feel the room temperature liquid rush over my serrated teeth and go down my throat. My eyes slowly opened as I placed the bowl back onto the table. I had been staring straight at the wall the whole time. Blood trailed down the sides of my mouth, down to my chin. My lips were parted by an inch. My white teeth, now stained red, showed. I just stood there, staring at the wall, completely still.

Lily walked up next to me followed by Charlotte. "Hey, look who I found." Lily said. She noticed my unnatural stillness and quietness. "Are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her dazed. "Wha?" I blurted out. Charlotte's smile went away as she could smell the blood too and knew what most likely happened, leaving Lily in the dark about the situation. (Lily couldn't see the blood clearly because the gymnasium was dark. The only source of light was produced by lights that only flashed every now and then briefly.) "Here…" Lily mumbled as she wiped the sides of my mouth with a paper napkin. I looked at her with worry. _Does she know what I just did?_ Was all I could think about at the moment.

However as the prom went on things seemed to get better and my hopes of no one knowing about what I did died down… until Charlotte said something. "Connor? I know what you did." She said calmly. I looked at her scared. I was worried she would tell everyone. She noticed this and said, "I won't tell anybody, don't worry." She told me. I smiled in relief.


End file.
